Goka's in heat
by goka15
Summary: its a lemon older vision of my other one goka and trunks are teenagers in both in heat
1. Chapter 1

_**Trunks' room**_

**Trunks was laying on his bed trying to read his work over. he was tired and only wanted to sleep. but he had to stay up it was only noon and today is goten and goka birthday, he had to stay clear because they will blast thought his door or window at anytime. Although he didn't minded, he hadn't seen his adorable girl friend in almost a mouth due to work, he really was craving to see her face. Every since he first met her when he was 8 he been drawn to her like puppy love but lately he realized he wanted her in a more pervert way and that worrys hem when he is around her alone. although, hem and goka are the same age it felt like a pedophile or a demon to want to take the innocence from such a pure princess like her. since her been working and studying overtime to avoid being alone together. even when she come in his room to sleep because her nightmares of her past he wanted to rip her night grown off her in fuck her till she was fulled with hem. but his human blood hold on his saiyan instincts had weaken, he hated hem self for being so weak he had to avoid that one he love because he may hurt her. Now it's her 19Th birthday maybe he can hold back, he bought her a head bend with kanji meaning flower on it, knowing she always wanted one. Goka and Goten race though his window "trunks!" trunks blushes.**

**Gokas' house**

Goka outside training with goku with out a care in the world. She took a break from reading and looked up at the sky. Chi-chi had told her that its a birthday thing again in they will have to go to trunks house in wear a dress. She sighs a bit happy to see trunks face again. She also wanted to see little Bra and pan play together but trunks she missed hem so much. Trunks is he only love she had ever had and her best friend. she truly only trusted hem her boyfriend, but she hadn't seen her in mouths did he hate her. somehow she can feel today will change everything. she and goten flies in to trunks window "trunks!" she says smiling with blushes on her cheek hugging hem.


	2. Chapter 2

goka pov*

Hugs, hugs and more hugs, why do I have to wear a dress to see my friends, haven't seen trunks since this morning if i didn't have this ugly dress she almost yells in my head 'I am taking this off" i ran up the stair 'I hate you dress' i ran up stairs in to trunks room in he was sitting on his bed reading. i hug trunks kissing his cheek "trunks I missed you so much" he blushes pushing me off his lap "don't sit there!" i look away worried 'that werid' i get up looking away from hem "sorry trunks" my cheeks now bright red, "do you hate me trunks?"I say eatting some chips he had on his desk. He shakes his head chuckling abit "I could never hate you goka" he says getting up hugging me abit. I blushed but keep talking "but you be avoidi…" he kisses me soft yet hard "I just had work that's all" I wanted to punch hem but that kiss had me weak. First time in my life I though bad thoughts, but can you really blame a girl? Look at hem!. But before we could kiss again vegeta out of all people walked in "girl, your idiot father going to keep annoying us if we don't cut the cake soon so come!" he grabs my arm in push or more like throws me out the door in stays with trunks.

Trunks pov

Vegeta grabs goka and throws he out my room in before I could follow pushed me back in "Boy, what do you think your doing!" I look at hem confused "what did I do?" my dad punches me in the stomach "idiot have I teached you nothing, your in heat am I right!" I jump back 'am I some kind of animal' I shake my head no. my dad punches me again "do you feel unwellingly attacted to katrots daughter" trunks nods then vegeta sighs abit "then your in he fool" trunks looks at hem in just nods "you can not mate with goka yet if you do she will mostlike be in healt and will mate with any male in the area you understand" trunks half nods in vegeta sighs "I miss my old life" then he walks out. Looks at the ground 'what am I going to do!'


End file.
